


Who Do?

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sorta bondage?, Voodoo Bondage, Voodoo doll, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Oikawa has a voodoo doll, and Iwaizumi really wishes he wasn't curious ...Formerly Chapter 12 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Who Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

Iwaizumi stormed out of his boyfriend’s bedroom, murder on his mind. “Oi! Shittykawa! You wanna tell me what the  _ hell _ this is?”

Oikawa looked up slowly from the book he was reading on the couch, leaving his finger in place to mark his page as he glanced over his glasses at the irate brunet.

“That’s a voodoo doll I made of you,” he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Iwaizumi blinked. “Yeah, but … but why?! What the fuck? Do you have any idea how creepy it is to find a voodoo doll of yourself?”

The former setter sighed and put his book down on the coffee table. “I  _ told _ you I was making one, remember. I did it weeks ago.”

Something caught the broader man’s eye and he shoved the doll in Oikawa’s face accusingly. “Is that my fucking  _ hair _ ?”

“Naturally. Otherwise it would just be a random toy, wouldn’t it? But with just these few little strands,” Oikawa took the doll lovingly from his fuming partner and plucked at the hairs attached to the object, “it becomes so much more.”

With a growl Iwaizumi made to snatch the damn thing back, but Oikawa evaded him with a giggle.

“I swear, if you’re doing anything weird with it…” he threatened lowly, noticing the painfully obvious anatomical correctness of the thing.

“Weird? Well, I haven’t done anything with it yet. That would hardly be right, without your consent. But admittedly the things I  _ could _ do are numerous. And appealing.”

“Like I’d consent to something like that,” Iwaizumi scoffed.

Oikawa’s plump lips pulled down in a pout. “You wouldn’t? Not even once? For me?”

“No,” he confirmed sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no way he was letting his asshole boyfriend use voodoo or whatever on him, and that was that. “Not even  _ once _ .”

 

+++

 

“Oh shit oh shit oh  _ fuck _ you,” Iwaizumi hissed, his voice ragged from all the moaning and begging he’d been doing for the past hour.

Apparently it was actually quite easy to change “Not even once” to “okay, yeah, let’s try it right now you sexy bastard.” Although frankly Iwaizumi couldn’t have told you exactly  _ how.  _ All he knew was that one moment it sounded like a really bad idea for him to allow his boyfriend to attempt using voodoo on him and the next it sounded like a really,  _ really _ good one. Oikawa’s silky, seductive purr in his ear, laying out all the possibilities of this little experiment, had probably been mostly (entirely) to blame for the change of heart.

And despite his cursing, Iwaizumi couldn’t say he was sorry in the least.

“Language, Hajime! Do I need to silence you as well?” Oikawa emphasized his threat by ghosting his fingers ever so slightly against the doll’s mouth, causing Iwaizumi’s oversensitive lips to tingle pleasurably.

“N-no, no, sorry. I’ll be good I promise, just please, please I need to cum, Tooru, please.”

It had taken a lot to reduce Iwaizumi to this state of desperation, but Oikawa had been more than up to the challenge. They’d started slow, with Iwaizumi laying naked on the bed and Oikawa sitting across the room, watching his lover twitch and moan as he traced rough fingertips all over the doll, lingering on areas he knew to be sensitive. Then he’d taken a piece of string and tied the doll’s hands together over its head. Instantly, Iwaizumi’s wrists snapped together above him, and no matter how he struggled he couldn’t release them. Being bound always did such wonderful things to the man’s libido, and this time was no different. As soon as Oikawa pinched the doll’s earlobe, Iwaizumi was cumming all over himself on the bed, panting out his boyfriend’s name between curses.

Of course, Oikawa was nowhere near satisfied yet, and in no time had the other hard and aching again, only this time he had a plan to prevent any more surprises. Another piece of string around the doll served as a very effective, invisible cock ring on his partner, and he’d taken no small delight in watching Iwaizumi struggle against it, whining in a way no one else got to see and begging for release.

“You look so good right now, Hajime,” Oikawa praised, rubbing his fingers slowly over the doll’s chest and watching Iwaizumi jerk at the sensation. “You should see yourself, really. Coming so undone when I haven’t even touched you.” A pinch to the doll’s rear made Iwaizumi yelp, causing Oikawa’s grin to widen.

“Please, it’s too much. I need to cum, Tooru, let me cum.”

“Again?” The slimmer man drawled. “My my, aren’t we greedy. Here I haven’t gotten off even once and you want to cum a  _ second  _ time?” He tutted in mock disapproval and finally reached into his pants for the first time, palming at his straining erection before pulling it out to begin stroking it as he observed his lover.

“Then you cum too! Get over here and -ha! Let me suck you off! Or better yet you can -oh shit, hng. Better yet you can  _ fuck _ me like I’ve been asking for an hour.”

“I already told you, I’m not going to fuck you. I’m not even going anywhere near you. The view over here is far too pleasant for that. But here’s something we can try.” Lifting the doll to his face, Oikawa blew a puff of warm breath on its crotch, making Iwaizumi arch and practically scream. At this late point in their session his nerve endings were all alight, and even the tiniest sensation threatened to push him over the edge if it weren’t for the stupid cock ring.

“Ah, we like that, huh? Should I do it again?”

“N-no!” Iwaizumi protested. “Actually, Yes! Just … take it off, first. Please, Tooru, take it off, it’s so much, I can’t …”

Oikawa quickened his pace as he stroked himself, loving the desperate way his name fell from his lover’s lips. “As you wish, then,” he agreed, preparing to remove the string as he approached his own orgasm. “But you have to wait a moment, because I know you’re going to burst the moment I take this off. We can cum together, hm?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Iwaizumi breathed. “Come here, though, Tooru, come here I wanna see you, please.”

Only a monster could ignore such a beautiful plea, and despite his “rotten personality” (as Iwaizumi called it), Oikawa was no monster. Despite his earlier statement, he was standing next to the bed where his boyfriend could see him in two quick strides. Seeing the hunger in Iwaizumi’s eyes as he watched him touch himself was all it took for Oikawa to plummet over the edge, splashing his release over his writhing lover’s chest. He barely had enough presence of mind to remove the string before he lost himself in a world of white-hot pleasure, allowing Iwaizumi to cum as well, a silent scream parting his lips. 

Oikawa was the first to recover, and he immediately set to work. First he removed the strings binding the doll and placed it carefully to the side where it wouldn’t be touched or disturbed as he moved around. Then he fetched a wet washcloth and a warm towel and cleaned his boyfriend of sweat and their combined ejaculate. He tugged some boxers onto the still-floating brunet (Iwaizumi hated sleeping naked, and Oikawa knew there was no way he was going to be awake for long after all of that), and began gently massaging his arms from wrist to shoulder. Even though his body hadn’t actually been bound by anything, Oikawa could feel the tension in his muscles as he tried to work out the kinks. 

“Mmm,” Iwaizumi finally rumbled, alerting Oikawa to his return to semi-alertness. “That was amazing,” he managed thickly.

Oikawa chuckled and kissed the other’s temple. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Was anything too much?”

Iwaizumi shook his head sluggishly. “I had the safeword. Didn’t use it, did I?”

“No,” Oikawa admitted, curling up next to the heavily muscled man and tugging a blanket over them. “But I still wanted to be sure.”

Iwaizumi turned his head and pecked his lover lightly on the nose. “Nah, it wasn’t too much. Woulda had to use it if we’d gone much longer, though. An’ now I’m tired as hell. Can we get some sleep?”

Oikawa nodded into the man’s shoulder and allowed silence to fall between them.

“Oh, hey, I almost forgot,” Iwaizumi whispered after a moment of quiet.

“Hmmm?”

“You’re gonna teach me how to make one of those.”

Even though Iwaizumi couldn’t see it in the darkness, he knew Oikawa was arching a single brow at him. “Oh really?”

“Really. And then we’re gonna see how much fun  _ you _ have being at  _ my  _ mercy.”

Oikawa grinned and nipped lightly at the base of Iwaizumi’s neck. He could definitely be on board with that.


End file.
